Old Blue
Old Blue is a penguin color that was used in Penguin Chat 3 but did not re-appear at the launch of Club Penguin. Instead of Old Blue, Club Penguin now uses three different types of the color blue, Light Blue, Dark Blue and the newest penguin color, Aqua. Old Blue is lighter than Dark Blue. Appearances The Old Blue penguin color is seen around Club Penguin often; there are few NPC penguins with this color. *The character Gary. *The clapping penguins at the end of Sled Racing. *The penguins that show you the actions you can do on the toolbar. *The penguins in The F.I.S.H. that show you how to do special dances and waves. *The penguins in the Club Penguin tutorial are Old Blue. *The penguins at the start and the penguins at the end of competition mode in Catchin' Waves are both Old blue. *The penguin on the front cover of The F.I.S.H.. *The right penguin in Staring Contest Channel. *The penguin that appeared in comic "Threeee Deeee". *The penguin that appeared in comic "Sit Fluffy, sit!". *A jester at a painting during the Medieval Parties. *A penguin in the 'Parents' section of the Club Penguin home page. *A penguin in the 2008-2009 year book is old blue. *The character G Billy (before Music Jam 2008). *The penguins on the tutorial on the first time you log in are old blue. *In Club Penguin book "Game Mania" the penguin fishing is old blue. Gallery Blue_penguins_1.png|The Old blue colour on the penguins at the end of Sled Racing. Old_blue_cheer.PNG|The two penguins at the end of Sled Racing with Old Blue during a newspaper interview with Aunt Arctic. Blue_penguins_2.png|These are the old blue penguins that are seen showing you the actions you can do. Blue_penguins_3.png|Two old blue penguins at the start of Catchin' Waves. CP_Special_Dances.jpg|These are the old blue penguins that are seen showing you how to do special dances and waves. F.I.S.H..jpg|The old blue penguin on the front cover of The F.I.S.H.. Command_room_tv_bluey_peachy.png|The old blue penguin(on the right) in Staring Contest Channel. 3d.jpg|The old blue penguin appeared in comic "Threeee Deeee". Fluffy.jpg|The old blue penguin appeared in comic "Sit Fluffy, sit!". Gary.PNG|Gary, who uses Old Blue as his colour. Dancingblue.gif|A dancing old blue penguin. File:Disney-news.gif|An Old Blue penguin, levitating with novelty Mickey Mouse ears on. File:Screen_shot_2009-10-18_at_7.48.12_PM.png|A penguin from the tutorial wearing old blue. Trivia *Old Blue was used in Penguin Chat 3. *The two old blue penguins in Sled Racing and the two old blue penguins in Catchin' Waves could be the same penguins. *If clones are made via hacking, it is possible to have them in Old Blue. *Aunt Arctic is friends with the two old blue penguins at the bottom of the Ski Hill, as said in a newspaper article. *Some penguins ask the Club Penguin Team why some penguins have this color. *It is possible that this color may be available to be bought in the future. *It's rumored that your penguin will be old blue if you don't select any colour, but this was proven as UNTRUE *There's a glitch that your penguin will moonwalk and turn old blue when your computer is so slow. *After the CPIP updates in April 2008, there was a bug where you became Old Blue (and also lost everything) - this was fixed right away. See also *Color *Aqua Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Items Category:Penguin Chat 3 Category:Colors